Fume-shroom
:For other uses, see Fume-shroom (disambiguation). Fume-shroom is a plant present in both main ''Plants vs. Zombies'' games. It is capable of spraying fumes doing 1 normal damage shot (2 normal damage shots in Plants vs. Zombies 2). Fume-shroom suffers from limited range, its attack only being triggered by and having effect on a zombie or tombstone appearing 4 spaces in front of it. Also, it is a nocturnal plant in Plants vs. Zombies, requiring Coffee Bean to be able to function normally in Day, Pool, and Roof levels. Origins Its name refers to how it shoots fumes that passes through zombies, and it is a mushroom. History ''Plants vs. Zombies Fume-shroom is unlocked after completing Level 2-2. It has the same fire rate as Peashooter, an effective range of four tiles (or five tiles on the iOS version) and deals 1 normal damage shots worth of damage to each zombie in its range. Fume-shroom can be upgraded to the Gloom-shroom, provided that the required seed packet has been purchased from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies for $7,500. Fume-shroom's spore cloud is not affected by the slope on Roof levels, and by extension High Gravity's gravity effect. In Beghouled and Beghouled Twist mini-games, it acts as Puff-shroom's upgrade which requires 500 sun. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Fume-shroom is unlocked after completing Dark Ages - Night 4. It has received a significant amount of changes compared to the first games: It attacks every two seconds, dealing two damage to every zombie for each attack. Its effective range has also been raised to five tiles, and it can now be used in other worlds without any penalty, due to the absence of the sleeping mechanic and Coffee Bean. Audio Almanac entry ''Plants vs. Zombies Fume-shroom Fume-shrooms shoot fumes that can pass through screen doors. Damage: normal, penetrates screen doors Range: all zombies in the fume cloud Sleeps during the day "I was in a dead-end job producing yeast spores for a bakery," says Fume-shroom. "Then Puff-shroom, bless 'im, told me about this great opportunity blasting zombies. Now I really feel like I'm making a difference." Cost: 75 Recharge: fast ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Upgrades ''Plants vs. Zombies'' *'Gloom-shroom': It can only attack zombies in a 3x3 area around itself, but retains the area-of-effect nature and shoots four fumes at once. It can be purchased before playing Level 4-5 and costs $7,500 coins to unlock, and 150 sun to upgrade. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Plant Food effect Fume-shroom will expand as if it is gathering air, before unleashing a large amount of fumes that push zombies back to its starting position. The fume burst deals a total of 75 normal damage shots over 3 seconds. Costumed Fume-shroom sucks all zombies in 3x2 area in front of it and then does its normal Plant Food effect. Level Upgrade Level Upgrade Strategies ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Fume-shroom stands out as one of the few plants in the game with an area-of-effect attack. At first look, this means that Fume-shroom will be an excellent counter against Screen Door Zombies or Ladder Zombies, who can otherwise block straight shooting projectiles with their shield of choice, as well as Dancing Zombie, who will attempt to summon Backup Dancers for cover. However, Fume-shroom's true value lies in its ability to target an infinite amount of enemies with each attack - a single Fume-shroom means that no basic Zombie or Imp can get past the defense line, and two Fume-shrooms can permanently defend the player from Conehead Zombies. Due to the limited range, Fume-shroom should be placed on the front line in order to make full use of its attack, ideally from the fifth column onwards. Pumpkin can be used to protect Fume-shroom while not limiting its range like other defensive plants. Fume-shroom is particularly useful in Survival: Endless, as its power is not affected by the ever-increasing amount of incoming enemies. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Fume-shroom fills in the middle ground between Snapdragon and Laser Bean: Its effective range, while greater than Snapdragon's, is not infinite like Laser Bean's. A Fume-shroom deals more damage per second than a Laser Bean and as much damage as a Snapdragon, but does not enjoy Snapdragon's attack stacking capability and therefore will do less damage per second when planted in a column. Regardless, all three plants are excellent at crowd controlling, and they will prove to be useful in both normal levels and Endless Zones due to the constantly escalating amount of zombies compared to that of the first game. Like in the first game, Fume-shroom is effective against zombies that attempt to shield themselves from normal projectiles, such as Barrel Roller Zombie, Shield Zombie and Excavator Zombie. It is also useful in cleaning up tombstones, as it can hit up to five tombstones at once while still being able to damage zombies. Fume-shrooms are a great choice against Zombie Chickens in Wild West and Ice Weasels in Frostbite Caves. While it is slightly worse than Lightning Reed in combating Zombie Chickens because of the lower attack speed, Fume-shroom does a much better job against Ice Weasels as it can kill them in one hit while Lightning Reed will require eight hits to achieve the same result. Fume-shroom is especially effective in its home world, the Dark Ages, because it is cheap, and its attack can't be blocked by any of the zombies there (Jester Zombie blocks all projectiles, while Imp Dragon is immune to fire, making plants like Jack O' Lantern and Snapdragon less effective). Gallery Trivia Specific to Plants vs. Zombies *It is the only non-lobbed-shot plant that is capable of attacking zombies even if they are on the roof's slope. *Unlike other mushrooms, only the mushroom cap of the Fume-shroom moves. *In the iPad version, the range of it becomes five squares instead of four. *In Versus Mode, when it is near the red line and attacks multiple Zombie Gravestones, the gravestone closest to the Fume-shroom is damaged, while the gravestones behind it do not get damaged at all. *Counting all versions of the original Plants vs. Zombies and all spin-offs that were based on it, it has the most upgrades out of any plant. With a total of 2 upgrades, it can upgrade to both Gloom-shroom and Icy Fume-Shroom in the Chinese-exclusive Plants vs. Zombies Social Edition. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Its cap is slightly transparent, most noticeable when Fume-shroom is given Plant Food. *Its attack was glitched in the 3.4.4 update, being able to deal splash damage on adjacent lanes like Snapdragon, and could reach 5.5 tiles in front of it instead of five. This was fixed in the 3.5.1 update. *It is nicknamed as "Balloon-shroom" in Almanac, which refers to its Plant Food upgrade. *Although one of its costumes references Nightcap from Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, Nightcap cannot use Fume-shroom under normal circumstances. *It is the only Dark Ages plant with more than one costume. *In the Chinese version, a level 4 Fume-shroom (costumed), when spawned by Spore-shroom (level 2 and up), can also activate it Plant Food's effect, unlike most other mushrooms. **However, this effect will be glitched. See also *Gloom-shroom *Fumes *Mushrooms *Laser Bean es:Humoseta fr:Champi-fumée ru:Дымогриб zh:大喷菇 pl:Fume-shroom Category:Mushrooms Category:Night obtained plants Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Night Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies plants Category:Dark Ages Category:Dark Ages obtained plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Passive attacking plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Dark Ages (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West plants Category:Lane-affecting plants Category:Dark Ages (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition plants Category:Upgradeable plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Plants vs. Zombies Social Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies Social Edition plants